Even a Hero
by peace1089
Summary: Megamind has been a great hero so far. But for a terminal kid? He would be willing to play the bad guy for the little hero any day of the week.


"I don't know about this, Roxanne," I said nervously. "What if I accidentally hurt the kid? He's sick and even more vulnerable than a normal human!" Roxanne simply 'tutted' at me with a smile as she smoothed out the front of my old evil cape.

"Don't worry so much. Don't talk about him being sick, okay? He's still a tough little kid and doesn't want to be thought of as weak. That's the whole point of this." She gave me a quick peck on the cheek before she turned me around and pushed me toward my hoverbike. "Now go have fun and act all villainy for him, okay?"

"My dear," I chuckled. "I don't need to act! I have years of experience-"

"Yes, yes, I know. My big genius evil overlord could easily go back to being a villain instead of my hero and my husband," she teased. I turned my head to stick my tongue out at her, then hopped on my hoverbike to go meet the kid's parents.

I watched him fly away contentedly, completely assured that he was nothing close to a villain. Villains didn't get dressed up and let terminal children dressed as their nemeses beat them up for the whole city to see. My Megamind is a good man.

The child I was going to "fight" was still inside the courthouse when I got there, thankfully. His parents were standing on the steps, however, along with the paparazzi and the representatives from the Make-a-Wish foundation. The small crowd cheered for me- something I don't think I'll ever completely get used to. I waved, shook some hands, all the normal stuff- until the ch- no, until Darien's parents hugged me. I fought off the blush that was fighting its way onto my face and smiled at the new bittersweet memory I was making.

"Ready to be kidnapped, Mrs. Fisher?" I teased, wiggling my eyebrows. She just laughed and replied,

"Whenever you are, Mr. Evil Overlord." I gave my best evil laugh and helped her onto the back of my hoverbike. At the last second, I remembered the disguise watch I was wearing, and tossed it to Mr. Fisher.

"Here! It'll give him that extra boost to feel like a real hero." I kickstarted the hoverbike and flew off toward the recently repaired Metro Tower.

I'd been planning this for months. It took so long not because of any problems, but because I wanted to give Darien the best day of his life. So I spent a good three months making a special kid-sized suit for him that gave him almost all of Metro Man's powers and configured the disguise watch with a hero costume just for him. Now, it was time to set up my "evil plan" and get this game going!

I tied Mrs. Fisher to the reinforced antennae on the skyscraper securely but gently. My horde of brainbots were either filming or at the ready in case something went wrong. My earpiece beeped- my signal to get the party started.

"Showtime! Get into position and wait for my signal!" I ordered. My brainbots scattered, some staying by Mrs. Fisher's side, some hovering close to the ground, and a couple flew back to city hall to send my "warning." I gave my kidnappee two thumbs up, then pointed to the nearest camerabot. I unleashed a heartstopping evil laugh and watched the screen projecting what was happening at city hall. Darien looked nothing like the bald, sick child he normally was. He looked older, by five years at least, looked buffed out and glowing with health. His mother choked down a sob behind me.

"Megamind?" he asked. His eyes were wide and his voice still sounded young.

"The one and only!" I boasted.

"What did you do with my mom?" His nervousness faded into anger.

"Nothing, yet! But I'm afraid she's in danger!" I cackled. I turned to let the camerabot get a shot of her tied up, and he gasped. "If you want your mom to ever bake you cookies again, you'll have to defeat ME! Megamind! Incredibly handsome criminal genius and master of all villainy!"

"I'll be right there Mom! Don't panic!" he shouted before zooming out of frame. Within minutes he found us (though it was kinda hard to miss us with the lights show going on around us. If I was gonna get my butt beat by a kid, I was certainly going to do it in style.

"Let my mom go, Megamind!" Darien pleaded. I pretended to think about it.

"Umm… NO!" I laughed evilly and pointed a dehydration gun slightly too far left of him and fired. He jumped to the right anyway and gasped. "Brainbots! Code: Get the hero!" I shouted. I'd made sure that the programming was right so they wouldn't actually hurt him, just crowd and 'bowg' at him. He pushed his way through the horde and lunged for me. I swiftly rode out of his way. I couldn't make it too easy or else he'd know I was letting him win. So I lead him on a chase through Metro City, dipping through the water fountain, around the bay, and finally, back to Metro Tower.

"Tired yet, little hero?" I mocked, pulling my hoverbike up short.

"No!" he shouted back, and aimed his laser vision at me. He managed to break one of the two engines keeping it in the air, which is more than I'd expected from him. I stumbled in the sky as my hoverbike started to stutter, so my good little cyborgs lifted me by my arms and two others lowered my bike to safety. He took my moment of weakness to untie his mom and pick her up princess style. I aimed poorly again and shot a couple more times at him before he hit me on the head- not with a child's strength, but not quite super strength, thankfully, or else he woulda knocked me clean outta the sky. As it was, I knew I'd have a bump on the head tomorrow, but I knew it was worth it. I cried out and shed a couple of crocodile tears.

"Had enough, Megamind?" he finally teased back. I rubbed the top of my blue skull and cackled loudly.

"It'll take more than one good punch to take-" he interrupted me with another good knock in the head. My vision spun and I was mildly worried I might be concussed. "Okay!" I shouted before he drew his fist back again. "I give! I give!" He beamed at me and grabbed me by my collar like Metro Man used to, and flew back toward city hall. I sighed with a tiny smile on my face. The things I do for good.

A crowd awaited us, cheering Darien's name. He was grinning like it was the best thing he'd done in a long time- and it probably was. He'd been stuck in the hospital for eight months getting chemo before the cancer spread to his blood and the doctors told them to go home and cherish his last year or two with him. Darien handed me off to the police, who pretended to arrest me, so I made faces at Darien through the back seat window until I was driven out of sight. All in all, one of the best things- and most weak looking- I'd done yet. Even the hero's gotta be a villain sometimes.


End file.
